1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in or relating to a joint piece structure for selected parts of eyeglasses, and more particularly such a joint piece structure for articulating each eyewire and an associated temple, which structure permits the articulating of these parts simply by press-fitting, using no screws.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of such a joint piece structure is shown in Japanese Patent 8-227057(A). Referring to FIG. 10a to FIG. 10c, a pair of eyeglasses comprises a pair of eyewires R each encircling a lens L. Two engagement pins 10, 10 are formed at the open end of each eyewire R.
Each temple T has a hook-like end 30 and a retainer pin 40 integrally connected thereto. A joint piece 20 is a pinched-in cylinder having a through hole 20a made in its upper and lower parts, and it functions like a hinge by inserting the parallel engagement pins 10 and 10 of the eyewire R in the upper and lower through holes 20a and by press-fitting the hook-like end 30 of the temple T around the narrow part 20b of the pinched-in cylinder 20. Thus, the temple T can be rotatably fixed to the eyewire R by the joint piece 20, and its rotation relative to the lens L is permitted until the detent pin 40 abuts against the terminal lengths of the parallel engagement pins 10 and 10 projecting from the joint piece 20.
Advantageously the joint piece structure permits the articulating of the temple and the eyewire without using screws. The press-fitting of the hook-like end 30 of the temple T around the narrow part 20b of the pinched-in cylinder 20, however, requires a significant time-consuming work. Also, disadvantageously temples are less compatible with another.
Still disadvantageously, the round hook-like end 30 of the temple T is liable to lose functional resistance to be experienced when rotating the temple around the pinched-in cylinder 20.